


Make some memories

by Jaxon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Snily, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon
Summary: Lily and Severus reminisce about their memorable sexual encounters to date.This is a short fic set in theA dealer, not a Death Eateruniverse.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	Make some memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A dealer, not a Death Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046060) by [Jaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon). 



> This fic references events in the above fic.
> 
> It's not a requirement to read that first (or at all). However, if you are reading it and you're particularly spoiler averse, you may wish to read past Chapter 72 before reading this short.
> 
> * * *
> 
> If I don't upload a chapter, I offer to answer asks about the universe on Tumblr instead. This week, an anon asked: _Most memorable place Lily and Sev have "done it"?_
> 
> Well, who better to explain than Lily and Severus themselves?
> 
> * * *

Severus lowers the Potions periodical he’s reading - albeit only a fraction - and she can see his dark eyes peering at her. "What, love?"

"You heard," Lily says, a smile playing on her lips.

"I heard," he concedes, "but I don't know..."

"...don't know?"

"They're all memorable, love."

"That's a coward's answer."

He laughs - a deep, rich laugh that seems to rumble from inside his chest. "So you don't think they're all memorable?" he asks, tossing the magazine onto the floor and bounding off the sofa, wrapping his arms around her waist, nestling his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply. "I’ll bear that in mind."

"Some were," she smiles, as he scoops her hair out of his way and kisses his way up her neck.

"Only some, hey?" he murmurs, his lips leaving a scorching trail across her neck as he nips the sensitive skin with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. 

"Choose," she insists.

"First time was pretty memorable," he says, unrelenting in his assault upon her neck. He pauses, his dark eyes meeting hers, and he grins. "Who knew that 'I don't see anyone else here' could be the sexiest phrase in the English language?"

She laughs, pulling him up to her face and then pressing her mouth against his, lips parting. "Our first time is too obvious. Everyone chooses their first time."

"I didn't realise we were being marked for originality on this," he says, gently tugging her blouse out of her jeans, and then slipping his hand beneath the cloth, his palm hot on the bare skin of her waist. "At Malf's then."

"Which time?"

"That doesn't bode well for it being memorable," he grins, pressing kisses to her lips and sliding his hand ever higher. "When you begged me for it," he whispers, his teeth grazing against her ear, "when you woke me in the night and took what you needed."

"...that was hot," she admits.

"Yeah?"

"But is 'hot' the same as 'memorable'?"

Again, he chuckles, and this time she feels the reverberation of his amusement deep in her ear. He stands back, and then turns her in his arms so her back is pressed against his front, and he starts to undo the buttons at the top of her blouse, his hands caressing her beneath the fabric of her top.

"What about when we first moved into the flat?" she asks, leaning back against him, feeling boneless under his careful touch.

"I. Had. You. On. Every. Surface," he growls, and then he tugs her blouse open, the last button spiralling across the room with the force he uses.

"Sev!"

"Don’t ‘Sev’ me, you loved it," he murmurs, turning her again in his arms, and kissing her once more. " _I_ loved it. Our own place - no more wondering if Mam or Da were going to knock on the door-"

"-or that time Mummy came upstairs to ask you if you preferred boiled potatoes or mashed-"

"-whilst you were behind the door, on your knees, sucking me off," he grins, his kiss growing more passionate.

"And you couldn't seem to get rid of her - question after question about whether you'd prefer chips but the chip pan was broken, but she'd read a way to put them in the oven, only they'd come out green-"

"-whilst I'd have eaten the fucking potato raw for all I cared at that moment."

Lily laughs, and nudges him back towards the sofa, helping him out of his t-shirt as she pushes him down onto the soft surface and then straddles him. 

"This," he says, quickly, "I like this."

"Yeah?" she asks, grinding against him. "This?"

"You on top," he sighs, leaning his head back and smoothing his hair behind his ears. "I love watching you."

"I thought you were going to say clothed," she says, moving against him more insistently, and he thrusts up against her, the seam of his jeans rubbing against the seam of hers, causing her to groan.

"Like when we were at school."

She leans down, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. "And unclothed. That last classroom on the top corridor."

"The disused dungeon."

"The cleaning cupboard on the third floor."

"That set of trees by Hagrid's Hut."

"The patch of grass by the lake."

"Our room."

"Your room," she corrects.

"Practically ours," he says, capturing her in a ruthless kiss, and deftly unclasping her bra, easing it away from her skin. "They all knew what we were up to."

"That's not why you were given that room."

He smirks. "I didn't hear you protesting at the time, love."

"I’m not protesting now either," she says, sitting back and fumbling with his belt. "Any others?"

"In the shower."

"Not the first time," she laughs - a high-pitched laugh, and her bright green eyes seem to glint in the light.

"No, I nearly broke my fucking leg the first time!"

"It wasn't my fault I fell, it was slippery with all that soap!"

He sits up, kissing her once more. "Hazardous," he says, his fingers trailing across her skin. "You should come with a warning. I swear I've had a weird limp-"

"-you have not-"

"-ever since-"

"-it can't have been that bad," she argues, "it didn't stop you trying it again."

"What does Sluggy always say?" he grins. "You have to thoroughly test a hypothesis-"

"-idiot," she says, and then she tugs at his jeans, and quickly frees him from his pants.

"Fuck," he gasps.

"That's rather the plan." She smiles sweetly at him. "Where else?"

"That alley behind the off-licence."

"Your celebratory shag."

"An apprentice."

"You said it."

He shakes his head, the amusement in his dark eyes betraying his annoyed look, and then he flips them so she's pressed beneath him, and he kicks his jeans down to his knees, his hand reaching down to unfasten her own jeans. "A Potions apprentice."

"I didn’t say anything else!"

"That was a good fuck," he murmurs, his fingers rubbing and then burying deep into her, "and you were so loud, I was certain someone was going to stick their head out to see what all the noise was about."

"Faking up," she sighs, spreading her legs wider to encourage his ministrations, "that was always your favourite."

"Yeah," he smiles, drawing her nipple into his mouth and laving it with his tongue until she moans.

"And that time we did break up-"

"-it doesn't bear thinking about-"

"-but that day," she says, writhing beneath him, "it was as if you were proving a point-"

"-I was-"

"-I'd never let Potter touch me, you know that-"

"-now," he says, firmly, "now, I know that. Not then. Then I..."

"I know," she says, reaching down to grasp him, her hand sliding down his length, and then slowly back up again. "Never."

He doesn't speak for a moment, his eyes half closed as she fondles him - and then he seems to compose himself, forcibly moving her hands away and replacing his fingers with his cock, pressing deep into her.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Yeah?" He braces himself above her, steadying himself into a determined rhythm, and she rotates her hips to meet him at the apex of every stroke. 

"Any others?"

And then he grins - a broad, lascivious grin. "The hotel."

"'You can’t love a guy wearing just his socks'."

"Exactly," he murmurs, "and the night when you came back to me. After... After we were forced-"

"-when Bean was conceived-"

"-yes!"

"And before," she says, "when we were breaking up, when we were ready to leave, and you pulled me back."

"And fucked you on the floor. Marked you."

"Made me yours."

"Made you mine." He grins. "And then when you were naked for me," he says, "I was so hard that night, love. Do you have any idea how distracting you were, how difficult it was to sit there and write in my book, all whilst I wanted nothing more than to fuck you into the middle of next week?"

"How distracting I was?" she argues, meeting each of his thrusts with equal vigour. "I was trying to read, and your hand-"

"-my hand was on my property," he hisses, and then his long fingers of his left hand reach down and begin to rub her. "Mine."

"And you're mine. You belong to me, Severus."

"Mine," he repeats, more forcefully, grunting as he moves faster and faster. "Mine, mine, mine," he repeats, almost like a chant, and then she drags her fingernails down his back as her left leg quivers - and then he follows her through her orgasm with his own. 

He collapses atop her, and then after a moment he rolls to the side, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "And how does that rank?"

"Oh, top fifty at least," she says, lightly.

"Is that all?" He grins, pulling her into his embrace. "I evidently need more practice then, love. How are you fixed for the rest of the night? Any plans?"

"No, none at all," she says, before kissing him deeply, her hands stroking across his chest. "In fact, I'm free to make some memories."


End file.
